Hello, I love you
by SpecialKayy
Summary: Quinn is miserable. She's married and raising a child with a man who she can't stand but when a guy from the past waltzes back into her life, will he be able to pick up the pieces? AU Fuinn! Secret Santa gift for Jamie! :


AN: SOOOOOOOOO I haven't written a fic in such a long time but I was inspired to create this one for a person who I got for a secret santa thing we're doing on this site I'm a part of. It started out as something that was supposed to be a cute one shot but then my mind went like crazy and now I've decided it's going to be a multi-chapter fic. How many chapters does that mean? Well I'm not sure. It could be one more, it could be a million more, it all depends on how Jamie (the person who I got for secret santa) and you guys like it. So I hope you enjoy! This was my first attempt to writing out a Finn/Quinn fic but I've always loved them. Keep in mind that it's a little AU and set a few years into the future.

hope you enjoy and happy holidays to all!(:

* * *

"Well maybe if you weren't so…So uptight all the time," Quinn scoffs at that one not caring that she's interrupting the billionth argument that she and Noah Puckerman have gotten into in the past week "Then we wouldn't be arguing and you'd see things from my perspective and whatever."

"Oh yes, because being uptight is why I don't want to have a threesome with the random woman you found in the bar! What's wrong with you, do you even think sometimes?"

Puck shrugs and it takes every inch of strength in Quinns body to keep from punching him in the face right now.

How they wound up here wasn't a very difficult story at all. She got knocked up in high school, tried to get away with giving the baby up for adoption then backed out, and now they're married and miserable with a five year old daughter who unfortunately hasn't really seen a day where mommy and daddy haven't yelled at each other. It was sad really, around the time Beth was two, Quinn forced Puck to find them a house somewhere out of Lima because she couldn't stand the embarrassment. They fought in school, they fought in the grocery store, and they'd fight in Beths doctor's appointments, their own prom night was spent with Quinn freaking out in a hotel room with Mercedes and Rachel by her side because she caught Puck hitting on another girl. There have been several instances where friends and family of Quinns asked why she was even with him, well she had to be for Beth. Every time she'd to leave for good, Beth would comment on how much she missed her daddy and that was it for her. Puck might be the biggest jerk ever but he was a good father to their daughter and Quinn never really had it in her to break the little family up just because he's a hard headed jerk. To be fair, Quinn wasn't all that much of an angel either. She's learned over the years that the best way to feel better when it comes to Puck is to get even. He'd be a douche, she'd stay out extra late that night or take Beth for a weekend and not contact him at all, little things like that would always make him clean up his act for about a week. But today things were different.

"Babe, you know me. S'no big deal really. If you don't want in then we don't need you in." He says as calmly as possible and Quinn can feel herself turning red.

"You're telling me that you're going to go through with it anyways? We're married Puck, you're not supposed to sleep around with random whores!"

"You never said _I_ couldn't sleep with her! Just that you didn't want to." They both stand there silently, Quinn giving Puck the most disappointed expression she's ever given anyone and Puck holding his ground and trying to look as tough as possible. It's a few moments later that Quinn just sighs and raises her hands.

"I'm done." She says quietly. "You win, this is over." She turns away from him and walks towards their bedroom.

"About time babe. I'm telling you, if we played this marriage out how I wanted to from the start then we'd never have any problems and we'd both be happy. You know how many- wait, what the fuck are you doing?"

Quinn has already pulled out three different suitcases, two large ones for herself and a slightly smaller one for Beth.

"I told you, I'm done." She explains while beginning to pack clothes for herself "I'm tired of this Puck. I don't think I can stand looking at you for another day let alone fighting with you, it's only a matter of time before one of us kills the other and honestly, my little girl deserves better than to live in a hellhole like this." She neatly folds her clothes and organizes them in the suit case before turning to Puck and just shaking her head. "I just can't."

Puck crosses his arms and glares at her "So what the fuck does that mean for us then? We have a kid Quinn, we're married, you've been my wife for years; You can't just forget all of that."

"I'm not trying to forget all of it I just-" She sighs before walking up to him so that they're closer together "I need space and I think you do too. We don't respect each other, I-" She pauses before saying this because it's going to be a little harsh but she's got to let it all out "I'm not in love with you anymore Puck. And until I figure out what to do I think you should get used to the idea of living alone because I just don't think this marriage is going to work out."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. This wasn't the first time that Quinn threatened to leave him and after a while he stopped being afraid of her words but there was something about this time that kind of set him off, like he should maybe do something about it. But this was Puck, he's a stud and he doesn't need anyone or anything (With the exception of Beth. She was his little princess and the only person he'd ever really shown affection to in public.) So he just turns away from Quinn to walk out of the room but not before speaking again "Have fun in Lima then. You'll be back in like a week anyways." With that, Puck walks out and leaves Quinn to finish packing.

* * *

Finn has the hugest grin on his face as he arrives to his house. So far, this whole being a teacher in McKinley thing wasn't all that crappy. He got to coach football which was cool because he gets paid extra to boss a bunch of jocks around, he got to actually give the home work rather than be assigned it (which he really wasn't as strict as he felt like being about sometimes because he kind of sympathizes with his students) and best of all, he gets to hang out with Mr. Schue all the time. After graduating, Finn went from thinking of Will as more of a friend than a mentor. They kept in touch while Finn went off to college and he was the one who encouraged him to become a teacher and help other kids out then helped get him the job in McKinley. He knows he owes him so much for all that he's done but he's never been able to figure out how exactly he could make it up to him. He could buy him a cool tie…Old guys liked ties right? Well he'll figure it out. The point was that his life was pretty good right now and Will was a huge part of the reason as to why he can walk around with a smile on his face lately.

Once he walks into his house and hears nothing though, Finn realizes that something was missing. He always kind of thought that by the time he was twenty he'd be settled down or at least thinking about settling down with the right girl. Sure it was kind of a young age for him to be thinking about those kinds of things but he was never really into the kinds of things that all of the other guys his age were into. Finn doesn't party, he drinks a beer on occasion, isn't very wild at all and even though he's had plenty of offers, finn doesn't sleep around. He wanted a wife and a family and he wanted his life to be everything that his dad never really got the chance to have. A bunch of kids, a cool job, a smokin' wife, although she didn't have to be like super smokin' because then other guys would try to hit on her and Finn wasn't really up for that. More like a super pretty wife who he could appreciate and other people could look at and say 'hey! That Finn dude has it good!' Yeah, that sounded great to him. But unfortunately he was on his own tonight and would be for more nights than he'd like. Too bad that thing with Rachel never worked out. He loved her and all but after a while they kind of just realized that it wasn't working. She wanted Broadway and the minute she got it she just became fame hungry. Record deals and movies and all these appearances and parties, it was great for her and Finn was really happy but they were just…what was it that she said? On two different pages or whatever? Yeah well they just weren't working as a couple.

Just as he's about to order some pizza and browse around for some porn or something( what, he's a guy!) the phone begins to ring. He contemplates letting it go to voicemail this time but shrugs, it's not like he had anything better to do anyways.

"You've reached the Finnster." He says goofily.

"Dude, how many times have I told you not to answer your phone like that. It's weird."

Finn just chuckles. He and Puck actually became pretty close as friends once he moved from Lima with Quinn and Beth. He just figures it's because he doesn't actually have to see his face every single day that makes him more tolerable.

"What's up Puckerman?"

"I need a huge favor bro." Finn becomes alert in that moment. There were times to take Puck seriously and times to tell him to screw off and after years of knowing him, Finn can tell that this one was serious. They might never be the same after what he did to Finn in high school but if it was something really serious, Finn would never be able to deny him of the help. He's too much of a nice guy. "Quinn kind of left to Lima with the kid. We got into this huge fight cause she was being all girly and pms-ing or whatever and started yelling at me about needing space for no reason!" Finn rolls his eyes. That was Puck slang for 'I fucked up big time and now she hates me.' Finn tries his hardest not to think about the Puckerman clan all that much. Sure they were kind of alright now but it doesn't erase what happened all of those years ago. He sometimes used to imagine what it'd be like if Beth actually were his kid and not Pucks. He would have totally treated Quinn better than his best friend; they would have gotten married and lived in a decent place with a dog and he would have given Quinn and Beth everything they wanted- "So will you do it?"

"Huh?"

Finn hears Puck sigh from the other line and he furrows his eyebrows. "Will you watch after them? I just don't want the kid to feel like bad or anything and I don't want them staying with her batshit crazy mom cause she'll try to like convince her I'm Satan again or something."

Puck wanted Quinn to stay in his house? Was he crazy? Sure they were alright now and stuff but that doesn't mean that he'd do something like that. That was just…No way!

"Well?"

Finn stays quiet for another second and hears Puck again "Look bro, forget it. I don't want to like bug you or anything, I was just-"

"Yes." Finns eyes widen as the words escape his lips. Did he really just say that?

"Seriously? Dude, you're the best! " Finn still doesn't understand what just happened. One second he's totally trashing Quinn and Puck in his mind and the next he's agreeing to this? He hasn't even really talked to Quinn since like high school and even then things were kind of weird between them.

"Y-Yeah, it's no problem. Just uhm, I'll give her a call and see what I can do." Now that he thinks about it, the idea of Quinn and Beth being in his place made his heart beat kind of faster. It wasn't a terrible thought at all. He didn't really know Beth all that well but she was a kid and kids were pretty easy to get along with, right? And Quinn, well she's Quinn. If she says yes to staying with him at all Finn would know that things are going to go alright. Her bark really was worse than her bite and he was pretty sure he could convince her and who knows, maybe being a mom helped tone down her attitude a little bit. Not that she had too much attitude before, she was actually kind of cool when it was just them, he just doesn't want to have to argue with her to get her to stay with him.

And that was pretty much how it happened. From here on, Finn is sure their lives will be different.

* * *

"Mommy, I want ice cream!"

Quinn sighs and picks Beth up in her arms while trying to juggle the luggage on her side as well "Honey, you had ice cream on the plane. If I keep feeding it to you I'm going to have to roll you around instead of letting you walk." She tickles her daughters stomach gently and Beth giggles.

"But I want it!"

She's been going through this whole spoiled phase ever since Puck, of course, told her that she could have whatever she wanted as long as she worked hard enough for it. Apparently Beth took it the wrong way and now all she'd do is complain and complain until one of them, usually her father, gave into her. Quinn was trying to be stricter though and shakes her head. "That's it Beth, no means no."

"A little harsh on the kid aren't you Fabray? Or, erm, Puckerman? I don't really know what to call you anymore."

Quinn smiles as the voice reaches her ears and she turns around to find Finn Hudson standing right there in the flesh. "Finn. Wh-what are you doing here?"

Beth pouts as she sees the way they're staring at each other and Finn notices the way that the little blonde girl tightens her grip on her mom but figures that it doesn't really mean anything other than she's a little shy. He gives them both a crooked grin before speaking, "I found out that you were coming and I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner?"

Quinn arches an eyebrow, "So basically my husband called you and told you I was coming to Lima?" Finn smirks and shrugs his shoulders. Quinn just looks at him for a moment, as if contemplating it but she was actually kind of allowing herself to check him out. The years had surely been good to Finn Hudson and that says a lot considering he was cute in high school. But he was different now. It was almost like she could see the years in his face but not in a bad way. He used to be kind of awkward but the confidence was definitely there now, as were the muscles…She snaps out of it for a moment and just nods her head "I guess we could do dinner."

Beth stirs a little and frowns. "Mommy who's that big guy?" Finn chuckles while Quinns eyes widen with embarrassment "Beth, baby, this is Finn Hudson. Finn is an old friend of mommy and daddy and you shouldn't call him big, it's not very nice." The little girl pouts "But daddy said I have to tell the truth and he's a giant!" This time Finn chuckles and spares Quinn the embarrassment.

"It's fine. I am a little big aren't I?"

Beth nods and sticks her tongue out at Quinn "Told youuu!"

Both adults smile this time before Finn escorts them to his car and drives them to breadstix.

* * *

"Wow, I haven't eaten here in forever." Quinn says as she looks around in amazement. "Nothing's changed around here has it?"

Finn smiles and is about to answer her before Beth tugs at his shirt and looks up at him "Will you get me some ice cream?"

"Beth!"

Finn just chuckles again and looks at Beth "I'll tell you what, if you're good during dinner I'll get you a big bowl of ice cream." His grin only grows as Beth bounces from her seat. See? This whole kid thing was a lot easier than people said it was.

Quinn just gives her daughter a look that says 'you're going to get it later' but of course doesn't tell her something out loud because she knows she won't do anything anyways. When it comes to Beth, Quinn might try to act like the tough parent but she's really just a sucker. Those big hazel eyes of her will always make Quinns heart melt and she's pretty sure that the only thing she doesn't regret about high school is keeping her. Sure there were some moments where she just wondered what life would have been like if she'd never gotten pregnant, if she and Finn would have stayed together and she would have never married Puck, but she couldn't really find it in her to wish that her life had turned out that way. Beth was too important. Still, looking at Finn now, sitting in this table with the two of them and watching them laugh and joke around just kind of felt…Well she felt better than she's felt in a long time.

"So what is this really about Finn?" She has to ask.

He sighs and scratches the back of his head. He really should have thought this through a little more while he was on his way over here. "Well Puck told that you were visiting with Beth. I was just wondering if you wanted a place to stay? I mean I live alone and there's more than enough room for you guys." He looks at Quinn hoping that she'd buy that.

"Oh god no, Finn I couldn't intrude like that, besides," She looks down at Beth who's looking up at both of them curiously, surely listening to every word that they say, "Don't you think it'll be a little weird considering…You know."

Finn shakes his head "No. I'm actually kind of hoping you'll say yes. I've missed you Quinn Fabray." Wait, what's wrong with him? Something about her being there just makes him utter stupid, stupid-

"I've missed you too." Finn blinks as if he hadn't really heard the words. They stare at each other for a moment just smiling gently. The chemistry between them was enough to blow the entire town up and Finn was now positive of one thing, he still has feelings for Quinn. Oh shit. He still has feelings for Quinn. He knew this was a bad idea. If he likes Quinn but Quinn is married to Puck then that just couldn't work. He knows it's been done to him and he thinks there's like this guy rule out there that says he's allowed to seek revenge but as he stares at the blonde and sees that adorable smile on her face and realizes how much he's missed those big green eyes, he just realizes that this isn't about revenge. Quinn deserved to be romanced the right way. A way that Puck obviously wasn't even thinking about. A way that he knew he could definitely offer her. You know, if she wasn't married and stuff.

"Ahem! My mommys last name is Puckerman!" Beth crosses her arms and pouts causing both of them to break the moment they were sharing. Quinn clears her throat while Finn looks back up at her briefly and nods.

"Of course it is."


End file.
